


Are you fucking with me Kara?

by cherries_always



Category: Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Gay, Identity Reveal, Lesbian, No sexualities back in Krypton, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherries_always/pseuds/cherries_always
Summary: Kara is the most oblivious being in the universe. This is a short conversation they have while sex.





	

Picture this: 

Kara is going down on Lena, the sucking begins alternated with kisses in her tights. 

"Didn't know you were into girls" she said as she licked her lips to go on. 

 

"Kara, are you fucking with me?" 

Replied Lena quite annoyed by the comment. She erected herself until she was sitting on the bed. The blonde looked confused. 

"Well I was trying to do that"

Silence. Lena couldn't believe herself. 

"Kara I'm gay. A lesbian. Full homo. With you, the most gorgeous woman, on my pussy. My company is called L corp and has a huge L in the building. "

"Right. I'm bad with all this sexuality things we didn't have them back in Kry..." 

Kara realized she just almost screwed her supergirl secret. Shake her head and proceeded to kiss Lena and go back to business. 

*Some minutes later*

"Take off you glasses sweetheart" said Lena moaning. 

Kara ignored the request. Lena took them off for her. 

As Lena reached her second orgasm Kara thought she heard "Wow Supergirl" but it was just an orgasm moan. A very loud moan. 

"What I'm.....im not. Lena I'm not Supergirl. Do I even look like her? Look I wear glasses. Does she? I don't think so. Also my hair is always in a ponytail. She doesn't do that." 

With every word her voice was getting more and more squeaky. 

While Kara had her little panic Lena's breathing was coming back to normal. She was amazed by how much Kara believed Glasses and a hairstyle changed her persona. 

"How come you're so smart and yet so oblivious darling?" 

Silence. Was it even worth denying what her girlfriend already figured out?  
She looked deep into Lena's eyes and said loudly. 

"I'm a gay alien. Well more like bisexual alien but I'm more into girls, you humans are so obsessed with sexuality back in Krypton people just dated and that was it Good Rao."

Lena laughed. "Come on Kryptonian let's have round two"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Can this happen please?  
> Leave comments so I know if you liked it! :)


End file.
